Can't take my eyes off you
by nightmairdragon13
Summary: "Is it my fault all of your male coworkers are spineless and would be frightened of a harmless mouse?" "Heero Yuy, you are the opposite of a harmless mouse" Rated T for minor cussing
1. Invitation

_Ok this is my first fanfic please be gentle with me. The charters belong to the owners of Gundam Wing._

The Vice Foreign Minister looked up from the small folded sheet of paper in her hand. A sigh escaped her lips. Her bodyguard looked up from the report he had been writing. "What's the matter?"

Sighing again Relena unfolded the paper and began to read. "You are invited to a masked ball held in honor of the birthday of Miss Dorothy T. Catalonia." Sighing for a third time Relena haphazardly tossed the invitation on her desk. Heero only raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't exactly see the problem Relena. You usually like these kind of social gatherings." Relena made the read-it-for-yourself hand wave, and Heero grabbed the invitation and began to read. _You are invited to a masked ball held in honor of the birthday of Miss Dorothy T. Catalonia on the fifth of June. Please bring a guest and come as a couple. Masks are required and for those who forget there will be some at the doors_. "I still don't see why you would have a problem, though I'm not a fan of the mask idea."

Relena pointed at the object in Heero's hands "That has put me in a conundrum. On the fifth of June I was suppose to go and see the representatives of the L-2 colony cluster."

"So don't go to the party."

"Dorothy is my boss Heero, I can't not go with out putting my job in jeopardy." Relena felt a little satisfied when Heero seemed to have no comeback. He tossed the invitation back on her desk and sat down. His brows scrunched up and he seamed to really be thinking about her problem. Even the small knock at here office door didn't bring Heero out of thought. "Come in" Relena answered. Her secretary opened the door and popped her head in.

"The L-2 representatives called. They said that they would not be able to meet with you on the fifth as something has come up." with that the girl closed the door and left Relena in almost a state of panic. That was one of her problems solved but not the one she had been trying to avoid. The "come as a couple" part of the invitation. There was no way she could ask anyone. Heero would literally frighten the piss out of any man who asked her, or she herself asked. That only left Heero and there was no way that he would go "with" her.

Relena was broken out of her state of panic by Heero's voice. "Looks like your problem has just been solved."

With out even thinking Relena muttered "One of them." and then she froze. "Sorry did I say that out loud. Just ignore that."

"What is the other problem?" Heero had heard her. Now he would not let it go until she told him. She remained silent. "Relena, if you have a problem please tell me so I can see if I can help." Relena shook her head. There was no way she could tell him, but Heero just continued to give her a hard look. The unwavering stare soon began to take its toll on Relena.

Looking away Relena muttered " It's really nothing for you to stress over Heero, besides I already know what to do about it so you don't-." Relena's voice just trailed off as Heero continued to look at her. "Fine, I give, I- I'm worried about the, um, 'guest' part of the invitation."

"That's it? I'm sure that anyone you ask to go will jump at the opportunity to go with you. Unless you want to go by yourself, but there is not much Dorothy will say about that." Heero sound totally nonchalant.

"Heero, if, just say if, I decide to ask someone, you wont make him so terrified that he would move to some far off colony just to get away from me? And more importantly you?" Relena asked already knowing the answer

"Is it my fault all of your male coworkers are spineless and would be frightened of a harmless mouse?"

"Heero Yuy, you are the opposite of a harmless mouse."

Heero sat back nodding "Exactly, so if that can so easily scare them, then I am simply to much fear for them to handle. And the last one is still on earth, albeit in Antarctica." Relena rolled her eyes. This was going nowhere fast. When it came to Relena's safety there was just no reasoning with Heero, even from Relena herself. On anything. She had even caught the ex-gundam pilot doing a background check on her favorite radio D.J.

"I guess that means I will be going by myself to the party." True disappointment colored Relena's voice. She had hoped that if she went with someone she might be able to forget about work for at least one dance, since she knew that almost every representative and dignitary she had ever met, and some she still had yet to meet, would be there. It was the birthday party of the President of the ESUN after all.

"If it will make you feel better I will go with you." Relena felt her jaw drop. Had Heero just said what she thought he had just said.

"You realize what Dorothy means with 'as a couple' right Heero?"

"Yes" Heero was still sitting back on the couch in Relena's office, arms crossed, completely straight faced.

"And you are comfortable with people seeing us as a couple?"

"If I wasn't do you think that I would have asked you?" Even as seemingly impassive as Heero looked he definitely had an air of smugness around him. A dumbstruck Relena continued to gape at Heero. "Or do you not want to go with me?"

"No. I mean yes. I- no. Yes Heero I would like to go with you."

_I will try to get the next part out as soon as possible. Thank you for reading. Please R&R._


	2. Masks

_Ok here's part 2. I will try to get the updates in as fast as possible while I still have time to be human and not a collage student._

June 5,

Relena and Hilde were looking at Relena's dresses splayed out on the bed. "So," Hilde began, "You called me said that it was an emergency, told me to get over here right away, and hung up. Now I come in and see you looking at dresses. This had better be good." Relena looked up at Hilde.

"I'm sorry I've been, well, I guess the best way to explain is to tell you what happened. Heero asked me to go with him."

"Well it's about damn time that boy made some kind of move." Hilde put her hands on her hips. Then her eyes went wide. "Hold up, Heero asked you, not the other way around?"

"Yes Heero asked me." Relena gave Hilde a confused look "why is that so important."

"Rats, that means that Duo won our bet."

"So you two bet on who would ask who?"

"No we bet on if Heero would do something or not." Hilde looked out the window.

"How much did you bet with him?" Relena couldn't really say that she was surprised about the bet. This was Duo after all.

"Not how much, but what, and you don't want to know. Trust me if that got out I would never live it down." Hilde sighed. Then she turned back to the bed and began to survey Relena's dresses with renewed vigor. "How about this one" Hilde held up a floor length dark blue dress. "It will go well with your eyes and it will mach the mask you have." Hilde pointed at a white mask with a dark blue pattern and black pearls attached.

"I guess your right" Relena took the hanger from Hilde and held the fabric next to the mask.

"Good. Now since you had me rush over so fast I need to barrow a dress and I like the light purple one. At least I brought my own mask."

"How about this one" Duo held up a Japanese demon mask. Bright red with menacing fangs. Heero shook his head. "Yah your right, it would fit Wufie." the two men continued to move down the wall of masks in the costume store. "So why did you leave getting a mask till now."

"I had to much to do"

"Right buddy, you were expecting Relena to cancel on you." A large grin covered the braded man's face.

"Hn, why did you put it off?" Heero turned his attention back to the wall of masks.

"Hilde and I made a bet." The grin on Duo face got bigger.

"I take it you won."

"Oh, you bet." Duo picked up a black mask. "What about this one it is plain nothing fancy" He proffered the mask to Heero. It was a black silk Italian Carnevale mask with a nose that at least a foot long.

"Duo look at it. I would like to dance with Relena with out poking her eye out."

"Just trim the nose down." Heero grabbed the mask by the nose and tossed it in the waist high discount bin at the end of the ail. "Hay, I liked that one." Duo went and retrieved the Carnevale mask. Heero took a white mask with a dark blue pattern and black pearls. Something about the mask reminded him of Relena. "Have you picked one?" Duo eyed the mask in Heero's hands.

"No" Heero placed the mask back on the wall.

"Yah, that one would look better on Relena." Duo around looked at the shelves. "Ah-ha!" He walked over and picked up a mask that looked like the top of a skull. "I think that I'll use this one." Duo held the mask up to his face. "What do you think."

"It's an improvement." Heero glanced past Duo to the shelf behind him.

"Oh, come on Heero, that was just mean." But Heero wasn't paying attention to his friend. He had fount the mask he wanted. Heero brushed past Duo and took it down off the wall. He held it up to his face and faced Duo. "Wow. That is defiantly the right mask for you."

"I'll get it then." The two men walked up to the counter.

"So what time are you picking up Relena? I was wondering if we could go fifty-fifty on the rental of a limo." Heero looked at Duo. "What?"

"That will be $12.00" Heero handed the bills over to the clerk. "And yours will be $10.00" Duo grumbled and he handed the lady the cash.

As they walked out of the store Duo turned back to Heero. "So what time are you picking Relena up."

"You do realize Duo that Relena has by now called Hilde in a panic about what dress to wear and Hilde will have rushed over thinking it was something else, forgetting her dress at home. Meaning she will barrow one of Relena's dresses and that they will help each other with their hair and what make up they can with a mask." Duo was surprised that Heero seamed Relena so well that he could tell all of that.

"So are we going fifty-fifty on the limo?" Heero's only response was to pull out his wallet and wave it in the air.


	3. Dancing

_Sorry that it took so long to finish this. My computer gave up the ghost and now may it R.I.P. Also I had the collage year from hell. Here is the last part of my story. Enjoy XD_

Pagan gentility knocked on Relena's door. When Hilde opened it the old servant said "the gentlemen are here to pick you ladies up. Please enjoy your evening." With that Relena and Hilde wend down stairs.

"So Heero did know that I would be here." Despite her comment Hilde didn't seem surprised. Hilde couldn't quite figure out how Relena managed to walk everywhere in these damned heels. She watched Relena gently pick up the hem of her dress and glide down the stairs. Hilde jealously tottered unsteadily down after her friend. "I hope Duo didn't pick out a gorilla mask or some such thing!"

Relena stopped short at the bottom of the stairs. Hilde tripped right in to Relena, causing her to fall. Before she hit the ground she was saved by the black clad arm of her bodyguard. He was dressed in a black tailcoat with dark blue detailing. Relena gasped when she saw his mask. It looked just like hers except it was a black mask with dark blue filigree and white pearls. "Are you alright Relena?" was his reply, worry showing in Heero's eyes, as he helped her back to her feet.

Hilde and Duo looked back and forth between the two. "You two look-." Hilde trailed off, not able to find the words that fit the pair. Even without talking they had come up with sets of close which perfectly complemented each other, and yet were total opposites. Almost like a yin and yang symbol, opposing forces in perfect balance.

"Grate" Duo's loud voice stopped Hilde's reverie in its tracks with his usual bluntness.

"Thank you Duo." Relena said with a smile. "Um, Hilde, have you looked at your boyfriend's mask?"

"Oh Duo did you have to look like that?" Hilde was referring to the fact that Duo was dressed as a grim reaper, black from head to toe and to top it off a foam scythe. "Please don't make me do it!"

"What exactly is this bet about anyway?" Heero asked Duo.

"She gets to introduce us as Lord and Mrs. Reaper! I was going to find a gorilla suit but they are just too damn hot." Duo replied with grate amounts of badly concealed glee.

"We probably shouldn't keep the limo." Relena rushed to the door pulling Heero and trying to hide her laughter.

"You are just evil. EVIL I say!" Hilde cried as she stormed passed Duo.

When they arrived at the Catalonia estate, Dorothy was there to greet them. When the manservant next to her asked for their names, Hilde blanched. "Relena Darlian and guest Heero Yuy." No one with in hearing range missed the pride in Heero's voice. A smile that could almost be mistaken for cruel touched Dorothy's face. "Next." Hilde went scarlet and quickly muttered something unintelligible. "Please say that again a little louder mam?" the manservant asked in a dry tone. "The Lord and Mrs. Reaper!" Hilde nearly shouted at the man. When the man then looked up and saw Duo for the first time he went white as a sheet and fainted. "Just go Duo." Dorothy now looked annoyed. When they finally entered the main dining hall, slow music was playing and some couples were already dancing. The song ended and a round of applause from the dancers gave Heero all the time he needed to guide Relena to the dance floor. "May I have this dance?" "Yes." Was all the reply Relena was able to give before the music started again and Heero was leading her in a waltz. Relena had had her fair share of dancing partners at other events like this but none seamed as graceful as the ex-gundam pilot. Then her eyes locked on his and she was lost to the happy moment. Never had Relena felt so light on her feet. No matter how she might have wanted to look at the surroundings, which she didn't, she simply could not take her eyes off Heero's. The dancing lessons with Quatre and Dorothy had been a good idea and seemed to be paying off Heero mused. At least he had not stepped on Relena's feet yet. What had Quatre said on how to not lose confidence? Oh yah keep eye contact with your partner. Heero looked at Relena, and everything just melted away. It was just the two of them in this small moment of time. Heero found that he couldn't take his eyes off of Relena, not that he wanted to. Almost everyone had their eyes glued to the fair haired woman and dark haired man with matching masks on the dance floor. No other dancers were there and no one wanted to start. Who in their right mind would ruin such a perfect moment. Dorothy walked in the room, and even she was entranced by the couple. "Well, it would seem that your plan worked Dorothy." Quatre whispered as he walked up behind her. "You said it buddy." Duo muttered as he goggled at his best friend dancing. "Where did he learn to dance like that?" When the song was about to end Dorothy waved for the band to repeat a few bars, just to prolong the moment. Not one person wanted the sight to end they simply could not take their eyes of it.


End file.
